V9.8
__TOC__ , , czy , otrzymują więcej modyfikacji. Ale do tego grona dołącza również parę mniej popularnych postaci, np. i . Jeśli chodzi o przedmioty, ujednolicamy działanie efektu i dostosowujemy koszt niektórych przedmiotów dla strzelców, ponieważ na przestrzeni kilku ostatnich patchów wprowadziliśmy już podobne obniżki w tej kategorii przedmiotów. Do wszystkich cosplayerów i : pożegnajcie się z Butcher's Bridge, bo odpływa i nie zobaczycie się aż do następnego razu na ARAM-ie. Ale wszyscy fani i mogą się radować — Howling Abyss powraca! Zespół odpowiedzialny za tryb ARAM przeanalizował dane i uwagi dotyczące naszego małego, ARAM-owego wydarzenia z patcha 9.7 i zdecydował się wprowadzić zmiany, które zostaną z nami na stałe (albo i nie), począwszy od patcha 9.8. A teraz zmykajcie stąd i czytajcie dalej, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej.|Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Hanna „shio shoujo” Woo}} Patch w skrócie center|500 px Bohaterowie * **Dodatkowe nieuchronne obrażenia: Przeklęte cele otrzymują dodatkowe 10% ⇒ 13% czystych obrażeń magicznych jako obrażenia nieuchronne * **Czas odnowienia: 16/14/12/10/8 sek. ⇒ 12/11/10/9/8 sek. **Nie zostawiaj mnie: Amumu podąża teraz za swoim celem, pokonując rozsądną odległość od miejsca, w którym użył Rzutu Bandażem, jeśli jego cel uwolni się spod wpływu ogłuszenia, zanim Amumu do niego doleci. *Podstawowe statystyki **Prędkość ataku: 0,625 jedn. ⇒ 0,644 jedn. i Cassiopeia ma problemy z utrzymywaniem się w alei i podczas walk w środkowej fazie gry. Jako że maksymalizowanie na Cassio i tak pozwala na agresywny styl gry, to upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu — pomożemy jej dłużej walczyć i zachowamy jej wysoki potencjał do zadawania śmierci.}} * **Koszt: 40/50/60/70/80 pkt. many ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60 pkt. many * **Czas działania spowolnienia/ogłuszenia: 1,5 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. **Obrażenia: 90/130/170/210/250 pkt. (+1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 110/150/190/230/270 pkt. (+1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności) * **Koszt: 40/45/50/55/60 pkt. many ⇒ 40 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach * **Czas odnowienia: 120/100/80 sek. ⇒ 90/60/30 sek. i Jhina, czyli te części jego zestawu umiejętności, które według nas wypadały blado w porównaniu z resztą.}} * **Czas działania pułapki: 2 minuty ⇒ 3 minuty **Szybkość ładowania pułapek: Jedna pułapka co 28/27/26/25/24 sek. ⇒ 28/25/22/19/16 sek. * **Mnożnik obrażeń: od 1,0 do 3,5 (zależnie od brakującego zdrowia celu) ⇒ od 1,0 do 4,0 (zależnie od brakującego zdrowia celu) **Opis: Naprawiono błąd sprawiający, że opis umiejętności widoczny przy jej rozwijaniu zawierał niepoprawne wartości. i wszystkich tych farciarzy, którzy otrzymywali go na tyle często, że mogli szybciej dostępować .}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Obrażenia od ataku: 52 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. **Pancerz: 28 pkt. ⇒ 26 pkt. **Współczynnik prędkości ataku: 0,695 jedn. ⇒ 0,667 jedn. (to ta liczba, z której korzystamy, żeby wyliczyć skuteczność dodatkowej prędkości ataku, a nie rzeczywista prędkość ataku Kayle) * **Megaewolucja: Wywyższenia bazują teraz na poziomie Kayle i jej punktach umiejętności. prawie zawsze tkwił w cieniu . Mamy nadzieję, że dzięki podkreśleniu firmowej mobilności Cienistego Skrytobójcy wybór między jedną a drugą formą będzie miał większe znaczenie dla grających Kaynem.}} * **Czas odnowienia ( ): 21/19/17/15/13 sek. ⇒ 8 sek. na wszystkich poziomach Mastera Yi, żeby działała tak samo jak pokrewne jej potężne, długotrwałe zaklęcia zwiększające prędkość ruchu, które trafiły do gry w ostatnim czasie.}} * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Zasuwanie: Master Yi może teraz przenikać przez jednostki podczas Nieśmiertelnego. * **Czas działania unieruchomienia: 0,5/0,75/1/1,25/1,5 sek. (na poziomach 1/6/11/16/18) ⇒ 0,75/1/1,25/1,5 sek. (na poziomach 1/6/11/16) * **Obrażenia: 80/120/160/200/240 pkt. (+0,75 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 100/145/190/235/280 pkt. (+0,9 pkt. mocy umiejętności) , żeby zwiększyć jego siłę w późnej fazie gry.}} * ** : Zdrowie: 550 pkt. ⇒ 750 pkt., odporność na magię: 90 pkt. ⇒ 100 pkt. ** : Zdrowie: 625 pkt. ⇒ 750 pkt., pancerz: 90 pkt. ⇒ 100 pkt. ** : Pancerz: 95 pkt. ⇒ 125 pkt. *Podstawowe statystyki **Zdrowie: 572,16 pkt. ⇒ 575 pkt. **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 2,65% ⇒ 2,75% **Przyrost pancerza: 3,8 pkt. ⇒ 4 pkt. * **Leczenie na bohaterach: 9/13,5/18/22,5/27 pkt. ⇒ 12/18/24/30/36 pkt. **Wzmocnione leczenie na bohaterach: 27/40,5/54/67,5/81 pkt. ⇒ 36/54/72/90/108 pkt. **Limit wzmocnionego leczenia: 150/225/300/375/450 pkt. ⇒ 200/300/400/500/600 pkt. * **Skalowanie obrażeń pierwszego uderzenia: 1,5% maksymalnego zdrowia Sejuani ⇒ 2% maksymalnego zdrowia Sejuani **Skalowanie obrażeń drugiego uderzenia: 4,5% maksymalnego zdrowia Sejuani ⇒ 6% maksymalnego zdrowia Sejuani niebezpośrednio osłabiały Singeda. To w połączeniu z jego ogólną słabością w starciach przeciwko górnym walczącym z dystansu sprawiało, że Szalony Chemik nie był w najlepszej formie. Poniższe wzmocnienia osłodzą mu rozstanie z Tajemniczą Pieczęcią i pozwolą częściej używać bez potrzeby wracania do bazy.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Regeneracja zdrowia: 8 pkt. ⇒ 9,5 pkt. * **Spowolnienie: 40% ⇒ 60% * **Koszt: 80/95/110/125/140 pkt. many ⇒ 60/70/80/90/100 pkt. many ! Więcej !}} * **Dodatkowe obrażenia: 20/35/50/65/80 pkt. ⇒ 20/40/60/80/100 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 110/90/70 sek. ⇒ 100/80/60 sek. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 90/125/160/195/230 pkt. ⇒ 80/115/150/185/220 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 20/18,5/17/15,5/14 sek. ⇒ 22/20/18/16/14 sek. Przedmioty z patcha 8.11, zwiększając koszt Kordelasa. Na początku zmniejszyliśmy opłatę za Ostrze, ponieważ ogólnie cięliśmy ceny po tym, jak zwiększyliśmy koszty przedmiotów dla strzelców. Ale od tamtej pory „cena po obniżce” tego przedmiotu sprawiała, że był on zbyt wartościowy dla strzelców.}} *Koszt skompletowania: 250 szt. złota ⇒ 350 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 1500 szt. złota ⇒ 1600 szt. złota . Na początku zmniejszyliśmy opłatę za Ostrze, ponieważ ogólnie cięliśmy ceny po tym, jak zwiększyliśmy koszty przedmiotów dla strzelców. Ale od tamtej pory „cena po obniżce” tego przedmiotu sprawiała, że był on zbyt wartościowy dla strzelców.}} *Łączny koszt: 3200 szt. złota ⇒ 3300 szt. złota (koszt skompletowania niezmieniony z powodu zwiększenia kosztu ) , zmniejszamy koszt skompletowania Miecza-Pistoletu Hextech, aby łączny koszt pozostał bez zmian.}} *Koszt skompletowania: 850 szt. złota ⇒ 750 szt. złota (łączny koszt niezmieniony z powodu zwiększenia kosztu ) Kamizelki Cierniowej, żeby był spójny z czasem działania tego efektu obecnego na innych przedmiotach.}} *Czas działania : 1 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. Kolczastej Kolczugi, żeby był spójny z czasem działania tego efektu obecnego na innych przedmiotach.}} *Czas działania : 1 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. * z grilla: Zadaje 200% ⇒ 300% dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych stworom i potworom . Wynika to głównie z zapewnianych przez Klingę statystyk, a nie efektu Naładowania. Chcemy, żeby gracze brali ten przedmiot pod uwagę również ze względu na jego unikalny efekt.}} *Dodaje skrzydeł: Efekty Naładowania są zwiększone o 30% ⇒ 35%. *Lubię wolno: Naładowane ataki spowalniają cel o 40%, spowolnienie zanika w ciągu 1 sek. ⇒ 1,5 sek. Runy *'USUNIĘTO' - Siła adaptacyjna: Nie daje już 9 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ani 15 pkt. mocy umiejętności na 10 sek. po wzięciu udziału w zabójstwie. *Dodatkowe obrażenia: 7% ⇒ 8% (zadawane bohaterom mającym mniej niż 40% maksymalnego zdrowia) ARAM , a my na podstawie waszych opinii podjęliśmy parę decyzji dotyczących zachowania w grze niektórych eksperymentalnych zmian! Wyglądajcie bardziej szczegółowego wpisu na temat tych decyzji, który opublikujemy na Nexusie. Zmiany prezentują się następująco:}} *Nadeszła zima: Howling Abyss powróciło. Butcher's Bridge odpłynęło i rozstajemy się z nim aż do następnego razu! *'USUNIĘTO' - Skarby Pirata: i idą na dno razem ze statkiem. Jak kapitan. Z prawdziwego zdarzenia. *Plemienna Zbroja: wciąż będzie dawać regenerację zdrowia w zależności od brakującego zdrowia, a nie maksymalnego zdrowia. *'USUNIĘTO' - Czar przywoływacza: wraca do niebytu. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zmiany w runach: Zmiany w runach z patcha 9.7 zostaną w trybie ARAM na stałe. *'USUNIĘTO' - Bany: Po wielu dyskusjach i rozpatrzeniu waszych opinii zdecydowaliśmy, że bany nie zostaną w trybie ARAM na stałe. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Pora to zakończyć, ziomki: We wszystkich grach w trybie ARAM po 15 minutach zwiększy się częstotliwość pojawiania się stworów, stwory zyskają więcej prędkości ruchu, a bohaterowie będą zadawać budowlom więcej obrażeń. **Od 15. minuty stwory zyskują prędkość ruchu co minutę, aż do 20. ⇒ 25. minuty. Wówczas ich prędkość ruchu będzie wynosić 425 jednostek. **Od początku gry do 15. minuty bohaterowie zadają o 10% ⇒ 0% więcej obrażeń budowlom. **Od 15. minuty wartość ta rośnie liniowo do 25. minuty. Wówczas będą zadawać 30% ⇒ 15% dodatkowych obrażeń budowlom. *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Nękanie nie: Zasięg wbudowanej redukcji nękania zwiększony z 900 jedn. ⇒ do 1000 jedn. we wszystkich grach w trybie ARAM. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Wyważenie postaci: Bohaterowie będą wyważani w trybie ARAM co parę miesięcy. Nowe osłabienia w patchu 9.8 * : +5% otrzymywanych obrażeń * : +5% otrzymywanych obrażeń * : -5% zadawanych obrażeń * : -3% zadawanych obrażeń * : +5% otrzymywanych obrażeń * : -8% zadawanych obrażeń * : -5% zadawanych obrażeń Nowe wzmocnienia w patchu 9.8 * : +5% zadawanych obrażeń * : +1% zadawanych obrażeń, -6% otrzymywanych obrażeń * : +5% zadawanych obrażeń * : +2% zadawanych obrażeń * : +5% zadawanych obrażeń * : +2% zadawanych obrażeń, -2% otrzymywanych obrażeń * : -5% otrzymywanych obrażeń * : +5% zadawanych obrażeń * : +5% zadawanych obrażeń * : +5% zadawanych obrażeń * : -5% otrzymywanych obrażeń * : +5% zadawanych obrażeń Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono błąd sprawiający, że drabinka Mistrza nie wyświetlała się poprawnie i wielokrotnie pokazywała tylko pierwszych 101 graczy. * może od teraz tańczyć. *Linie dialogowe podstawowej skórki nie zastępują już linii dialogowych . * nie zadaje już ponad dwa razy większych obrażeń, kiedy użyje się z bliskiej odległości. *Prawe skrzydło nie jest już ustawione w niewłaściwym kierunku podczas jej animacji Obrony Terytorialnej. *Naprawiono błąd sprawiający, że nie wyświetlało się poprawnie na . *Naprawiono błąd powodujący, że czterocyfrowe wartości zdobywanego doświadczenia dziwnie zakrzywiały kółko postępów. *Wskaźniki zasięgu/rzucania umiejętności niektórych bohaterów ( , , , , , , i ) wyświetlają się teraz poprawnie. Nadchodzące skórki i Barwy Poniższe skórki pojawią się wraz z tym patchem: * * * * * * * * en:V9.8 Kategoria:Aktualizacje